hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
05:35 Collin? 05:35 Or Colin> 05:35 *Colin? 05:35 Colin. :P 05:35 pls 05:35 :p 05:35 Will Collin be around for Colin? 05:35 Maybe, I'm not PFM to say that. 05:35 :P 05:35 :p 05:36 Hey there, PFM! (hi) 05:37 I updated it again. :P 05:37 Hey PFM 05:37 Will Colin form soon? 05:37 Likely. 05:37 Will it take as long as Bonnie? 05:38 (to form) 05:38 :p 05:38 No. 05:38 Okay then :) 05:38 Will it last longer than Alex and Bonnie? 05:38 no 05:39 (brb) lunch 05:39 I'm heading out - see you all later (bye) 05:39 (bye) 05:40 (bye) 05:41 Here's the Colin description: 05:41 Colin starts as a weak low pressure in June 1. 05:41 In June 2, a invest becomes near the low pressure which has moved north, and the low takes advantage of this. 05:41 On June 3, the storm starts getting the rain and thunderstorms from the invest, and later that day, 05:41 it becomes a tropical cyclone with near-tropical storm winds. 05:41 On June 4-5, the storm hits Florida as a tropical storm and quickly weakens. 05:41 Later that day, the storm is extratropical, even though it has lower pressure and higher winds. 05:41 On June 12-14, the storm is in it's final form, a weak European windstorm. 05:41 05:41 RIP CHAT 05:41 REVIVE CHAT WITH (spam) 05:42 *S :P am 05:42 ONLY 1.99$ (1.59€ + IVA) 05:42 1 ORDER: 05:42 (paul) (paul) (paul) (paul) (paul) (paul) (paul) (paul) (paul) revive chat!! 05:42 sry for spam 05:42 k 05:44 1 05:44 2 05:44 3 05:44 4 05:44 5 05:44 6 05:44 7 05:44 8 05:44 9 05:44 0 05:44 10 05:44 (paul) 05:44 (hitler) 05:44 (dimitri) 05:44 (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) #AGATHA 05:45 (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) 05:46 "no tropical cyclones are expected during the next 5 days" 05:46 05:46 5 days later 05:46 05:46 AGATHA IS A TROPICAL STORM!!1 05:47 :p 05:47 Also 5 days later: 05:47 05:47 COLIN JUST FORMED!!! 05:47 pls NHC 05:48 pls 05:50 i wish i was a junior admin 05:53 (bk) 05:53 Wb. 05:53 Thanks 05:53 "i wish i was a junior admin" 05:53 Just to change the emoticons? 05:53 Np. 05:54 wat 05:54 Are you Orlando? 05:54 :O 05:54 * is confused * 05:54 He changed his username... 05:54 :O 05:54 Wow...,, 05:55 ? 05:55 :p 05:55 Goodbye Njsupercane1, who has permanently dissipated ;( 05:55 ;( 05:55 "This account has been disabled globally by user choice, or by Wikia." 05:56 I'm waiting for the dissipation of Commie China :/ 05:56 Same. :P 05:56 But I do believe he lied, for some reason.. 05:56 :/ 05:56 what should i do for my 200th edit? 05:57 coffee is orlando 05:58 why is everyone so ;( 05:59 (bbl) (bye) 05:59 ;( 06:00 (bye) 06:02 after i chnged my name everyone is ;( im now starting to feel ;( 06:04 if you dont lik the name i could change it back to Njsupercane1 : 06:04 * :( 06:04 Sorry, but you just can't change it back. 06:06 well i am still Orlando and imo thats all that counts :) 06:06 Yep. 06:07 so what should i do for my 200th edit 06:07 Idk. 06:08 maybe i should do a hurricane season 06:08 Maybe. 06:19 (bk) for a while 06:19 :p 06:20 :P 06:23 2:20 PM EDT MAY 21, 2016 06:23 06:23 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK FOR LAKE OKEECHOBEE: 06:23 06:23 INVEST 94O: 06:23 06:23 SHOWERS AND THUNDERSTORMS HAVE RAPIDLY INCREASED WITHIN AN AREA OF LOW PRESSURE IN LAKE OKEECHOBEE. DUE TO WARM LAKE SURFACE TEMPERATURES AND DECREASING WIND SHEAR, WE EXPECT THAT A CYCLONIC DEPRESSION OR STORM COULD FORM TOMORROW OR TUESDAY WHILE THIS LOW PRESSURE AREA MOVES SLOWLY NORTHWARD AT 2 MPH. A BNWC CYCLONE HUNTERS AIRCRAFT WILL FLY TO INVESTIGATE THE SYSTEM TOMORROW AFTERNOON TO SEE IF IT HAS DEVELOPED INTO A TROPICAL-LIKE CYCLONE. THE NEXT OUTLOOK ON THIS SYSTEM WILL BE REPLACED BY 8:00 PM EDT. 06:23 06:23 *FORMATION CHANCE WITHIN 48 HOURS...MEDIUM...40 PERCENT 06:23 *FORMATION CHANCE WITHIN 5 DAYS.....MEDIUM...40 PERCENT 06:23 06:23 ~FORECASTER BOB 06:24 Here we go Cyclonic Storm Diego :P 06:24 :O 06:24 06:24 If it forms it will resemble TS Bonnie 06:25 k. 06:25 :p 06:25 that's what you get for ignoring me. 06:25 jk jk. 06:25 It may condense into a small cyclone :p 06:25 Like Marco 08 06:26 K. 06:27 @Hype Do you remember when 30% chance of development was considered medium and not low? 06:27 :p 06:27 And 60% was high not medium 06:27 yes. 06:27 I wonder why they changed it. :/ 06:29 http://prntscr.com/b9w0j7 06:29 wahat is colins track 06:29 what is 06:30 :P 06:30 BNWC may come up with their own scale for development of systems: 06:30 0%-10%: Very Low 06:30 20%-30%: Low 06:30 40%-60%: Medium 06:30 70%-80%: High 06:30 90%-100%: Very High 06:32 also 06:32 06MC's TCR is out 06:32 was a TD at formation 06:32 never peaked as a C4 in 3rd peak (was a dvorak use) 06:32 Wow 06:33 BNWC, here's a better one: 06:33 I hope Bonnie doesn't somehow get downgraded in its TCR...but I think 45 mph is stretching it 06:33 I think it peaked at 40 mph 06:33 Definitely not 50 mph 06:33 it will 06:34 Hey 06:34 I want COLIN (angry) 06:34 Bob, this is a bit exaggerated but what starts as low may develop much much further, so this is OK: 06:34 06:34 0-5% Very Low 06:34 10%-30% Low 06:34 30-40% Medium 06:34 Ok, you can use that for your center :p 06:35 It's just for your center 06:35 I already have a scale, but thanks. 06:35 Bob the r00d person. 06:35 jk. 06:35 r00d? 06:35 :p 06:35 Why is Orlando, "Adolf Coffee"? :P 06:35 He renamed his account. 06:36 (renameuser) . . Semanticdrifter (wall | contribs | block) renameuser ‎(The user "Njsupercane1" has been renamed to "Adolf Coffee".) 2016 05 29